Hints
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: In the process of being rewritten. See Profile for more details.


**Author's note: Oi Mina XD! This is my first real, love-dovey NaLu one-shot I've ever done! So please don't be TOO hard on me XD! I hope you enjoy it, please R&R!**

**And before I forget, I have to give credit to 23rdholmes for his/her one-shot called 'Guess'! I was reading it and that's where my idea originated so please give your gratitue to him/her XD!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, NaLu would have already happened!_

* * *

"Please tell us Lu-chan!"

"We won't tell anybody!"

_'Well that's because you'll tell __**EVERYBODY **__Mira...' _Thought our favourite blonde celestial mage.

Lucy sighed heavily as her cheeks turned a slight pink. She was sitting at the bar, drinking her favourite strawberry smoothie while being questioned by people who don't know how to keep their mouths shut.

"No. I think telling you that I do is enough..." She started biting her straw nervously. She was both emabarassed and shocked that she had told them.

Her blue-haired best friend, white-head barmaid and mighty Titania all had disappointed looks on their faces now. She didn't trust them?

"Nonsense Lucy! Tell us, or get divine punishment." Erza glared evily at her. The blonde shivered, she wasn't serious...right?"

"N-No!"

"Then how about we take a few guesses Lucy? That'll be fun!" The white barmaid exclaimed behind the bar. She was wiping a glass just in front of her face, just to hide her devilish smirk.

"I agree with Mira. Can we guess, Lu-chan?" Levy's eyes brightened a bit, she was also trying her best to hide a devilish smirk.

Guess they didn't try hard enough. Lucy sweat-dropped at the smirks and by now, totally regrets ever bringing it up. She sighed once more.

"Fine."

Levy and Mira squelled in happiness while Erza nodded her head in gratitude. "I'll drop some hints, okay?"

Mira squelled again, but nodded in agreement with her fellow girls.

"His..." Lucy paused as she thought about this. She can't give out too much information, she'd die of embarassesment if they figured it out so quickly. "complete and utterly reckless." She stated, sipping her smoothie once more.

All three girls sweat-dropped. All their dreams crushed...to nothing...

"Yeah, that narrows it down to...about _everybody_?" Mira said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah Lu! Be more specific!" Levy exclaimed. She almost jumped out of her seat in anticipation while Erza didn't say a word. Her slice of strawberry cheesecake had just arrived, figures...

"Fine, fine." Lucy mumbled. She could hear a fight breaking out behind her but stopped almost instantly as she was about to speak again. Wonder, why?

"STUPID FLAME-BRAIN, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STOP?"

"CAUSE' I MIGHT DEVELOPE YOU'RE STRIPPING HABBIT IF I'M AROUND YOU TOO MUCH, STUPID STRIPPER!"

Well that explains something...

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

"SO NOW YOUR DEAF TOO, HUH DAMN _STRIPPER_?"

Of course it was Lucy's two idiot guy best friends fighting again. But Erza fixed that, poor boys. After 5 minutes with Erza, they'll never be the same again...

"G-Gomen...G-Gomen...G-Gomen..." The raven-haired Gray was whimpering in the corner where Erza left him, while the rest of the guild were laughing the ass's off. Shame...

"No more E-Erza..." The pink-haired Natsu was trying to be brave now. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" The red-head had a dark aura radiating around her. She put Natsu on a seat by the bar while she left to eat her cake in piece. Natsu was also whimpering...

"Woah..."

"My, my. Natsu, why'd you make Erza so angry?" Mira asked, slightly amused. Levy also had that amused glint in her eye, Lucy just sat there drinking her smoothie.

"Tch. Don't wanna talk about it." Natsu mumbled, sulking a bit.

"You baka, your gonna get yourself killed by Erza one of these days!" The blonde exclaimed, looking at him.

He looked back at her, only to show her his infamous signature toothy grin in response. Lucy felt a blush spread across her clear skin. She could hear Mira and Levy giggling in the background.

Natsu just sat there with a confused look but shrugged. Dammit, why is he so dense sometimes?

"So what are we talking about?" The pink-haired Dragon Slayer asked, unaware of what was to come.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but was rudely interupted by a giggling barmaid. "Lucy's likes someone!"

"MIRA!"

Natsu froze, a shocked look replacing his signature grin. '_She __**likes**__ someone...?'_

"LUCY!"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING MY NAME?!"

"BECAUSE YOU SHOUTED MINE!"

Lucy's face flushed as she mumbled a few curse words under her breath. Natsu unfroze at the scene, he thought she was kinda cute when she got angry. Wait, what?

The blonde tried to speak once more, but _again_ was rudely interupted.

"Don't try and deny it Lu-chan~" Levy said, pointing a playful and accusing finger at her flushed best friend. Then turned to Natsu, "She won't tell us who though. So she's giving us hints and clues so we can figure it out."

Mira giggled. "Yes, it's quite amusing though."

Lucy was blushing and by blushing, I mean blushing _hard_. She knew it was a stupid idea to tell the biggest gossiper in all Fiore about her situation...

Natsu blinked. "O-Okay t-then..."

_Wait, his stuttering?_

"Wanna help, Natsu?"

"No, it's alright Levy. I'll just listen..." Natsu folded his arms behind his head and sat in a comfortable position at the bar.

"Alright, where were we?" Mira said, clapping her hands together. This brought Lucy out of her trance, rather harshly. "Continue, Lucy."

"O-Okay..." The celestial mage put on her thinking face and thought for a second before snapping her fingers. "He has tanned skin, a really loud voice and always knows how to make me laugh or feel better!"

"Like most boys in Fairy Tail?" Mira said, giggling a bit. Lucy blushed. "Well it's true Lu-chan, Fairy Tail does have the hottest boys, if I do say so myself." Levy chirped in, smiling a bit too innocently.

This time Natsu's face heated up. It was now 3 shades of red, too bad all of them noticed. "Oh look at Natsu! His so cute when he blushes!" Mira exclaimed, pointing to the now flushed Natsu.

"Hey, your right!" Levy exclaimed, giggling now. The blonde sitting between them just blushed more.

"W-Well a-anyway..." Lucy fidgeted with her skirt on this one. "His sitting near us right now..." She blushed 10 shades of red.

Mira and Levy's eyebrows lifted almost instantly. "But the only ones near us are Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Romeo and Laxus!" The two girls said in unison.

Everyone but Lucy noticed Natsu turn his head away.

Lucy didn't say anything. "Well I don't think it's Elfman or Gajeel because they just don't fit Lucy!" Levy said, probably also trying to defend against her secret crush..._Gajeel_.

"And I highly doubt it could be Laxus. He couldn't make a good joke to save his life!" said Mira, causing other members ner by to laugh. She caught a death glare from Laxus though but she just shrugged it off and kept giggling.

"I agree! Which leaves Natsu and-"

"I'm going for a walk. Bye." Natsu cut Levy off and stood up quickly, not daring to look at any of the girls behind him. Lucy looked up and watched his back as he left in both disappointment and shock.

"Wait Natsu!" She called out. He just ignored her and pretented not to hear, which was quite obvious because his a _Dragon Slayer_. Even if the guild is shouting their heads off, he could probably still hear a quietest pin drop. Which made Lucy uneasy. What's wrong with him?

That too was obvious though. And she knew it...

"Natsu?" Mira called out, blinking at the pinkette's sudden actions. She turned to where Lucy was seated but she was already gone. She was running after Natsu now.

Both Levy and Mira sighed in happiness.

"It worked, didn't it?" Levy asked, giggling and congratulating herself.

"Like a charm. Lucy can be really dense sometimes..." Mira replied, joining in the giggle fit.

"Erza! It worked, you can come back." Levy called out to Erza, who was secretly watching the whole scene.

The scarlet-haired beauty smiled and walked back to the bar. "Jealousy, I pressume?"

Levy nodded. "It's thanks to you Erza. If you didn't bring him to the bar, I dunno what'd we'd do!"

"But you guys did it. Manipulating her hints to make Natsu jealous." Mira and Levy high-fived. "Think she she'll tell him?"

"I hope so..."

* * *

_**OUTSIDE THE GUILD-**_

"NATSU! WAIT!"

Lucy was trying desperately to catch up with him. She knew what was wrong, she just wanted to fix it.

Natsu carried on walking, ignoring her cries though.

Lucy was sweating. He wasn't listening to her and she now knew he wouldn't stop. She gulped. She knew what she had to do now...

.

.

,

"NATSU! IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT THE PERSON THAT LIKES YOU?!"

.

.

.

Natsu froze as Lucy ran smack into his back. That definitely hurt, and she was about to fall.

But wasn't...

Lucy felt herself falling to the ground. That is, before two strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her close. She slowly opened one of the eyes she had sealed shut and suddenly saw how close she was to _him_...

"What'd you say?"

Lucy blinked, but then smiled at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. He was serious though, looking her straight in the eye, just a small space of a gap apart.

The blonde thought it was time to close it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, locking her lips with his. At first he was shocked of course and blinked rapidly to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Nope. He wasn't.

He slowly, but surely welcomed it after a few seconds. It was sweet, passionate and romantic...everything either of them ever dreamed it would be, just _better_. After another few moments, Lucy backed away first. They both needed air, as they we're both panting now. Ear to ear smiles appearing on their faces now.

"You heard me. I, Lucy Heartfilia, like you, Natsu Drragneel." She said as he actually pulled her closer. His strong arms wrapping around her waist.

Natsu smirked. "So I'm that devilishly handsome and tanned young man, huh?" He asked playfully, messing around with her golden blonde hair.

Lucy laughed, "I don't remember anything about being devilishly handsome."

"But you were thinking it." He pecked her on the lips while teasing her playfully.

"Maybe." She said, smiling brightly.

"Well if that's the case...I, Natsu Dragneel, like you, Lucy Heartfilia. Will you be mine forever?" He stared at her with his dark onyx eyes. Completely serious yet playful at the same time.

.

.

.

"Of course. When's the wedding?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!:) Okay, the last part might really be a bit off but it was kinda of a rush...GOMEN! And also sorry for any mistakes! R&R PLEASE:)**


End file.
